Katte Ni Cinderella
Katte ni Cinderela (勝手 に シンデレラ) é a primeira música de encerramento do Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy anime Versões Japanese= 葵・好葉：ジグサグジグサグ　'葵：'チグハグ　それもアリで 葵・好葉：ドキドキドキドキ　'好葉：'ドキマギ　全部アリで 葵・好葉：ズカズカズカズカ　'葵：'ドカドカ　突き進むぜ 好葉：イイネ！ 葵・好葉：超絶強烈ワタシたちは　ウルトラミラクル級の 葵・好葉：勝手にシンデレラ 葵・好葉：ああ、'葵：'どうしよって 葵・好葉：ねえ、'好葉：'言ってたて 葵・好葉：ただ　'葵：'毎日は過ぎていく 葵・好葉：ほら、'好葉：'月曜が来る前に 葵・好葉：そうだ！開き直れ！ 葵・好葉：素敵に無敵でそしてされに　最強最高だよね 葵・好葉：つまりそういうこと 葵・好葉：勝手にシンデレラ |-|Romaji= Aoi, Konoha: JIGUZAGU JIGUZAGU Aoi: CHIGUHAGU sore mo ARI de Aoi, Konoha: DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI Konoha:'''DOGIMAGI zenbu ARI de '''Aoi, Konoha: ZUKAZUKAZUKAZUKA Aoi: DOKADOKA tsuki susumuze Konoha: Iine ! Aoi, Konoha: Chou zetsu kyouretsu WATASHItachi wa URUTORAMIRAKURU kyuu no Aoi, Konoha: Katte ni SHINDERERA Aoi, Konoha: Aa, Aoi: doushiyotte Aoi, Konoha: Nee, Konoha: ittetatte Aoi, Konoha: Tada Aoi: mainichi wa sugiteiku Aoi, Konoha: Hora, Konoha: getsuyou ga kuru mae ni Aoi, Konoha: Souda ! Hiraki naore ! Aoi, Konoha: Suteki no muteki de soshite sareni saikyou saikou dayone Aoi, Konoha: Tsumari souiukoto Aoi, Konoha: Katte ni SHINDERERA Completa Versão Completa |-|Kanji= ジグザグジグザグチグハグ それもアリで ドキドキドキドキドギマギ 全部アリで ズカズカズカズカドカドカ 突き進むぜ イイネ! 超絶強烈ワタシたちは ウルトラミラクル級の 勝手にシンデレラ 授業・部活・宿題 あとは気分次第 恋の行方の答え合わせする 女子だけの特権 ハチャメチャハチャメチャムリヤリ それもアリで ドタバタドタバタグダグダ 全部アリで ズンズンズンズングイグイ 前へ行くぜ イイネ! 豪快強引ワタシたちは スーパースペシャル的な 勝手にシンデレラ ああ、どうしよって ねえ、言ってたって ただ毎日は過ぎていく ほら、月曜が来る前に そうだ!開き直れ! ジグザグジグザグチグハグ それもアリで ドキドキドキドキドギマギ 全部アリで ズカズカズカズカドカドカ 突き進むぜ イイネ! 超絶強烈ワタシたちは ウルトラミラクル級の 勝手にシンデレラ ときどきなんだか わからなくて グルグル頭を ループしてる こういう気持ちを ぶつけてみればいいの? ハチャメチャハチャメチャムリヤリ それもアリで ドタバタドタバタグダグダ 全部アリで ズンズンズンズングイグイ 前へ行くぜYeah! イイネ! とにかく当然ワタシたちは 絶賛恋愛中の 勝手にシンデレラ 1から100までなんでもアリで マジとかキャラとか関係ナシで どうにもこうにも放課後が待てない 素敵に無敵でそしてさらに 最強最高だよね つまりそういうこと 勝手にシンデレラ |-|Romaji= JIGUZAGU JIGUZAGU CHIGUHAGU sore mo ARI de DOKIDOKI DOKIDOKI DOGIMAGI zenbu ARI de ZUKAZUKA ZUKAZUKA DOKADOKA tsuki susumu ze II NE! chouzetsu kyouretsu WATASHItachi wa URUTORA MIRAKURU kyuu no katte ni SHINDERERA jugyou bukatsu shukudai ato wa kibun shidai koi no yukue no kotae awasesuru joshi dake no tokken HACHA MECHA HACHA MECHA MURIYARI sore mo ARI de DOTABATA DOTABATA GUDAGUDA zenbu ARI de ZUNZUN ZUNZUN GUIGUI mae e iku ze II NE! goukai gouin WATASHI tachi wa SUUPAA SUPESHARU teki na katte ni SHINDERERA aa, doushiyotte nee, itte datte tada mainichi wa sugite iku hora, getsuyou ga kuru mae ni sou da! hiraki naore! JIGUZAGU JIGUZAGU CHIGUHAGU sore mo ARI de DOKIDOKI DOKIDOKI DOGIMAGI zenbu ARI de ZUKAZUKA ZUKAZUKA DOKADOKA tsuki susumu ze II NE! chouzetsu kyouretsu WATASHItachi wa URUTORA MIRAKURU kyuu no katte ni SHINDERERA tokidoki nanda ka wakaranakute GURUGURU atama wo RUUPU shiteru kouiu kimochi wo butsukete mireba ii no? HACHA MECHA HACHA MECHA MURIYARI sore mo ARI de DOTABATA DOTABATA GUDAGUDA zenbu ARI de ZUNZUN ZUNZUN GUIGUI mae e iku ze Yeah! II NE! ichi kara hyaku made nandemo ARI de MAJI to ka KYARA to ka kankei NASHI de dou ni mo kou ni mo houkago ga matenai suteki ni muteki de soshite sara ni saikyou saikou da yo ne tsumari sou iu koto katte ni SHINDERERA |-|Inglês= Zigzag zigzag mismatched, that’s possible too Heart-throbbing heart-throbbing flustered, it’s all possible Barging in barging in noisily, we’ll charge ahead Sounds nice! Superior and fearsome, we’re the ultra miracle level We’ll make ourselves Cinderella Classes, club activities, homework, the rest depends on my mood Depending on my answer to the whereabouts of love It’s a privilege exclusively for girls Nonsense forceful, that’s possible too Noisy sloppy, it’s all possible Rapidly pulling, let’s go ahead Sounds nice! Splendid and forceful, we’re super special-like We’ll make ourselves Cinderella Ah, what would I do Say, even if you say that The days just pass one by one C’mon, before Monday comes That’s right! Get serious! Zigzag zigzag mismatched, that’s possible too Heart-throbbing heart-throbbing flustered, it’s all possible Barging in barging in noisily, we’ll charge ahead Sounds nice! Superior and fearsome, we’re the ultra miracle level We’ll make ourselves Cinderella Sometimes, I have no clue what’s going on My head goes around in a loop Can I just mash these feelings into it? Nonsense forceful, that’s possible too Noisy sloppy, it’s all possible Rapidly pulling, let’s go ahead Sounds nice! Splendid and forceful, we’re super special-like We’ll make ourselves Cinderella From 1 to 100, it’s all possible It’s got nothing to do with “serious?” or “character” No matter how I look at it, I can’t wait until after school It’s amazing and infinite, and even more, the strongest and best In other words, that’s what it’s all about We’ll make ourselves Cinderella Video thumb|right|400 px thumb|right|400 px Galeria Shindo.jpg Tsurugi.jpg Tenma.jpg Kate ni.jpg 10.jpg Tsurugi01.jpg Shindo02.jpg Morimura.jpg Katenixinderela.jpg Categoria:Endings Categoria:Endings Inazuma Categoria:Endings Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy